A steering device having a steering gear of a rack-pinion type has a structure of an engagement of a rack of a rack bar and a pinion gear of a pinion shaft.
Generally, a rack support structure is provided for maintaining firm engagement of a rack and a pinion to improve a steering performance and a steering feeling.
A rack support structure is provided with a rack bearing which contacts a rack bar, and has a structure that a coil spring which is supported by an adjustment plug which is coupled to a gear housing elastically supports the rack bearing.
In such a conventional rack bar support device a clearance between the rack bearing and the adjustment plug may increase due to abrasion of the rack and the pinion and so on, and the increased clearance may cause rattle, vibration, etc.